


Boogeyman

by Not_You



Series: Villainverse [3]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Cannibalism, Fix-It, Gen, Rorschach cares, no cruelty to animals, totally fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair Roche gets rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogeyman

They're really scary and they act kind of wrong, but they haven't hurt her and the food is good, after days of crackers if she was lucky. Still, when she asks what kind of meat it is and Nite Owl just says 'kosher' and laughs for a really long time, she worries. Rorschach must see it even though he doesn't have any eyes (and man, wouldn't that have been scary a week ago when everything was different), and he puts a hand on her head the way her daddy does, and she feels a little better. She's glad they didn't hurt the dogs. Their names are Fred and Barney and when Rorschach told them to kiss her hands because she was the only reason nothing bad had happened to them, they did. They're good dogs.

When they've all eaten as much of the roast as they can, along with the spinach (which actually tastes good, Nite Owl can apparently do magic) and cornbread, it's time for her to go home. She's glad, because her parents were worried that time she was exploring the boiler room and they couldn't find her for half an hour, let alone a week. The dogs kiss her hands goodbye and wag their tails. Chained to the radiator, they each have a big bone to gnaw on, newspaper on the floor to keep it from getting dirty. She falls asleep in the ship, and only wakes up when her mother answers the door and screams in joy and horror to see her baby there with a folded note with the mirrored mark of Rorschach pinned to her dress. Blair is wrapped up in what looks like an Army surplus blanket, and completely intact when her mother snatches her up.

The police are angry at the lack of physical evidence, of course. They look at Blair's mother darkly, as if she's in cahoots with them, but she just looks back and asks how couldn't strip her baby out of those filthy clothes and bathe her, to check her for wounds. She had found a few small ones, but Blair says Rorschach didn't hurt her. That he was the one who had clumsily daubed iodine on the cut on her arm, that there had been dogs and that Rorschach hadn't hurt them because she asked him not to. A physical examination and a few questions lets them know that no one molested her, and it's really only when she says they fed her that unease creeps back in. In the end, they decide not to tell her. The note, first read by Blair's father because her mother couldn't let her go for an instant, is entered into evidence, and reads as follows, in big, straggling characters that look like a kid Blair's age did them:

_Dear Mrs. Roche: We're bad people, but we don't like men who snatch little girls. He'll never do it again. We promise._


End file.
